Marry Me
by finchelforever274
Summary: A/U. Finn Hudson is a sportscaster for a successful news station in Atlanta. Rachel Berry is an up and coming art student at Georgie State University. What happens when their friend Kurt sets the two up on a blind date? Will it lead to something more?
1. Blind Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor will I ever.**

**AU: I'm sort of the midst of writing three Finchel stories, but I got this idea while driving about this afternoon when this song came on my iPod. Finchel Alternative Universe. Enjoy! **

Marry Me-inspired by the song by Train

Also, kind of similar to Life As We Know It (not the plot, but some certain aspects of the story)

Chapter 1-Blind Date

Finn Hudson needed a break from his job—the Braves were desperately trying to hang on and win this ball game. They were down five runs, but it was already the bottom of the ninth and there were two outs.

"Come on Braves" Finn thought to himself. They really needed this win-they would be able to make it to the playoffs as a wildcard with a win.

XXX

"Just a little to the left, Kurt" Rachel Berry told her best friend as he hung up a picture on the wall of her new art studio. Rachel was a student at Georgia State University majoring in art. She had decided to attend to the Georgia State University after her dream college, Julliard rejected her. She had dreams of becoming an actress on Broadway, but this was something that she could do if she couldn't go on Broadway.

"Rach, something's missing" Kurt told her.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You need a guy in your life. Ever since that Jesse kid dumped you, you haven't been yourself. You aren't your perky self anymore."

"And you think a guy is going to change that?" she wondered.

"Well, maybe a little bit. I know just the guy for you too!" he exclaimed.

"Fantastic" she remarked.

XXX

Rachel frantically drove to the restaurant where she was meeting her date. She couldn't believe that she let Kurt talk her into something like this.

She checked her hair one last time in her rear view and then waltzed into the restaurant.

Her date was running a little behind schedule, so she got herself a table for two and waited for her date to show up.

Finally, a man in his late teens/early twenties walked toward Rachel. He was the most handsome guy that Rachel had ever seen.

"Excuse me, are you Rachel Berry?" the man asked her.

"Yes, yes I am." She replied almost absent-mindedly.

"I'm Finn Hudson. A friend of mine, Kurt Hummel set me up on this date with you. You're a lot prettier than I imagined" he told her.

"Thank you. Would you care to join me?" she asked him.

"It would be my pleasure."

Finn joined Rachel at the dinner table and they enjoyed their date.

XXX

"I had a wonderful time tonight, thanks Finn" she told him and he walked her to her car.

"It was my pleasure, Rachel. Would it be alright if I called you sometime?" he asked.

"It would definitely be alright" she replied.

"Cool" and he opened the door of her car for her and she walked in.

He watched her drive away and made his way to his car. A familiar tune came on the radio.

_Forever can be never long enough for me_

_Feeling that I have long enough with you_

_Forget the world now_

_We won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café_

_Say you will_

_Say you will_

**AU: Was it good, bad? Should I continue with this story? If I get requests for me to upload the other two stories that I am working on, then I will. Please review. **

**Stephanie **


	2. Fate

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee nor will I ever.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story. I know that there are probably stories more worthy of your time than this one, but thanks for taking time out of your busy lives to read this. You are all awesome! **

**A/N: Since I obviously don't know where things are located and since the University of Georgia is not located in Atlanta, Rachel is now attending Georgia State University since that it is Atlanta. Also, Finn attained his associate's degree in Mass Communications and that is why he is already working. Rachel is a couple years younger than him. She's 18 and he's 20. I hope that clears up any confusion that you might have had. Anywho, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2-Fate

It had been two weeks since Rachel and Finn had gone on their date together. He was nervous to call her. He had just gotten out of a horrible relationship just a few weeks prior to him going on that date with Rachel. While attending community college, Finn thought that he met the woman of his dreams in Quinn Fabray. They had been in a relationship for a while and Finn was about to pop the question, when Quinn confessed that she was unfaithful to him. This made Finn angry that he decided to break things off with her and move as far away from her as he could. That is when he got the call from KTZN, a major news station in Atlanta. In a heartbeat, Finn accepted the job and found an apartment. He became the newest sportscaster for them and he loves every second of it.

XXX

Rachel had dreamed of Broadway her whole life and when she applied to Julliard she was sure that she was going to make it in. However, her dreams went down the drain when she discovered that she didn't get into the prestigious school. With some encouragement from her gay dads and her friend, Kurt, she applied to Georgia State University to study art. She was ecstatic when she made it into GSU that she immediately began packing her things and started searching for apartments. She was also in a relationship with whom she thought as her dream guy-Jesse St. James. Jesse supported her dream of becoming an actress on Broadway. When he found out about her not getting into Julliard, he became furious. He broke up with her and told her that he didn't want to be with her if she wasn't famous. Kind of a jerk, huh? She took the breakup hard, but decided to keep her chin up and go to college without a man. Well, that was before she went on the date with Finn Hudson.

XXX

"I'm telling you, man. I thought that Quinn was the woman for me, but this Rachel girl, she's something else. I must have seen her smile a thousand times during our date. She looked beautiful. I think she may be the one." Finn told his best friend, Noah Puckerman during a break from filming highlights of the Hawks game.

"If this woman is so spectacular, than why haven't you called her?" Puck wondered.

"I don't know, man. I guess I'm just afraid that she'll do the same thing to me that Quinn did to me. I can't take that chance."

"Finn, listen to me. It sounds like you like this girl a lot and you shouldn't let some crazy girl bring you down. Not every girl is like Quinn."

"You know what? You're right. I came here to Atlanta to get a fresh start in life and I shouldn't let some incident cause me to be unhappy. I'm going to call her" Finn told him and ran off—not noticing that the break was over and he needed to start filming the highlights again.

XXX

Rachel sat in the coffee shop near campus working on some of her newest projects when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Rachel. It's me, Finn"

"Finn! Oh my gosh! It's been two weeks. I thought maybe I scared you off or something."

"Oh no, Rachel, nothing like that. I was just nervous to call you."

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous?" she wondered.

"Well, before I lived here in Atlanta, I lived in Ohio. I was in love with this girl or so I thought. I was even going to propose to her. Then that was when she told me that she was unfaithful to me. I broke up with her and I moved here. Then I met you and there was something about you that I couldn't describe. You made me forget Quinn, but also at the same time, I was afraid that you would do the same to me that she did. That's why it took me this long to call you back."

"Finn, don't be ridiculous. I would never do that. I actually got out of a horrible relationship too. I was dating this great guy, Jesse. He supported me while I wanted to be on Broadway. When he learned that I didn't get into Julliard, he told me that he didn't want to support me as an art student. I decided what have I got to lose? So that's why I applied to study art at GSU and now I'm here. I love it here."

"Wow, Rach, I had no idea. I guess maybe this means something." He told her.

"Yes, maybe it does." She agreed.

"Would you maybe like to go out with me again on Saturday night?" he asked.

"Of course I would" she replied.

"Cool, then it's a date!" he exclaimed.

And with that, the two hung up the phone and went back to working on their projects.

XXX

Finn ran down the hall to where Puck was screaming.

"Dude, she said yes!" he squealed.

"I told you, man. You are so hot for her." Puck replied.

"No, I'm not."

"And you are also the worst liar in the world."

"Fine, you caught me. I think she's the one, man"

"That's great, Finn, but we should probably finish working on the highlights before Schue cuts the shit"

And the two go about working on the highlights.

XXX

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed the moment she walked into her apartment. "I have another date!"

"That's great, Rachel, with Finn again?" he wondered.

"Yes. Now can you help me pick out something to wear?"

"It would be my pleasure"

And the two walked into her room to look for something for Rachel to wear.

**A/N: Cute little chapter I think. What do you think? Should I upload my other stories that I've started? Reviews are love. **


	3. Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee nor will I ever.**

**A/N: Thank you for your kind words. Sorry if my story seems kind of hard to follow. I assure you I'll work on it. **

**Also, I apologize if this chapter seems lame. I typed it out on my phone during my lunch break, lol. **

Chapter 3-Getting to Know You

Kurt admired Rachel for a brief second before Finn arrived at the door. He shook his head and knew that he chose wisely for her.

"You look beautiful, Rach" Finn told her. She decided on, with a little help from Kurt to go with a red dress cut to her knees and some silver pumps. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. Her lips looked juicy, so juicy in fact, that Finn wanted to kiss them. He wouldn't unless Rachel allowed it.

"Thanks, Finn. Where to tonight?" she asked.

He knew that she seemed impatient and wanted to start their date.

"You'll see" he said with a smile. And with that, he took her hand and the two of them headed out to the parking lot where his Jeep Cherokee was parked.

He opened the door for her like a true gentleman should and Rachel got in.

"So, tell me about yourself" he asked as he drove toward the place of their date.

"Well, I'm the only child. I was raised by two gay dads in a small town in Kansas. I was in everything imaginable in high school. I'm surprised that I had time to do my studies. When I was 3 years old, my dads enrolled me in dance class and that's when I have developed a passion for becoming an actress on Broadway. I never really had a boyfriend until I met Jesse one summer at theatre camp. We dated on and off for three years until this past summer when he decided to end things with me. I applied here when I couldn't get into Julliard. It's not my dream to be an artist, but it's something. Maybe in a few years, I'll get my chance at stardom again. What about you?"

"Well, I'm from Columbus, Ohio. I wasn't born there; my parents and I moved there when I was 5 years old. I was born in Lexington, Kentucky where my dad was stationed for the Marine Core. The summer that we moved to Ohio, my dad was killed in an automobile accident on his way home from getting some milk. That really did it for me. It was hard growing up with just a mother, but she made deal with what she had. My mom is a nurse which required her to work long hours. Sometimes, I wouldn't even see her at night before I went to sleep. When I decided to move to Atlanta after Quinn cheated on me, she was really supportive and knew that this was my dream."

"Well, it was very nice to hear more about you, Finn. I'm glad that we got to know each other more."

"It was nice to hear more about you too, Rachel." He told her as they pulled into the restaurant.

Rachel looked up to see one of the most romantic restaurants in all of Atlanta. She was surprised that she was even here.

"Finn, I had no idea that you were planning on taking me here!" she exclaimed.

"That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise." And he got out of the driver's seat to open the door for Rachel.

XXX

The two enjoyed a lovely evening once more. Rachel was starting to believe that Finn was the right guy for her. He seemed to care for her more than anything in the world. She decided that she was going to forget what Jesse did and move on with her life with Finn.

As the two were driving home, Finn reached over and took Rachel's hand. She was a little startled by this, but she let him hold her hand.

"Rachel, I—I, uh, there's something that I want to ask you." He finally told her.

"And what is that?" she wondered.

"I was wondering if maybe you would be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"You know, Finn, I was actually thinking about us earlier tonight. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." She replied.

"Excellent" he responded.

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but it is just a filler chapter. As always, reviews are love. **


End file.
